


O ingrediente especial é apenas amor

by Killupie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adoption, Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Spoilers, This site needs more killugon fanfic as parents, maybe this will become a drabble collection
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killupie/pseuds/Killupie
Summary: Onde Killua e Gon adotam uma criança.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	O ingrediente especial é apenas amor

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic não tem ligação com o título, me perdoe por isso

A casa está mais barulhenta do que de costume.

Não é nada surpreendente como apenas duas pessoas conseguem fazer barulho suficiente de um bloco de carnaval, mas tudo bem, hoje é um dia especial então Killua não fará uma careta.

Alluka está deslizando pela cozinha enquanto canta algo desconexo que é bem mais uma série de sons do que algo com letra, Gon a acompanha, estendendo a mão para a girar enquanto cantarola algo totalmente diferente.

Killua não quer atrapalhar a comemoração, então ele apenas entra de vez na cozinha, buscando sua caneca com um desenho de sapo e retirando o chocolate quente que sobrou da noite anterior da geladeira, ele definitivamente não está mais quente, então Killua busca uma panela e liga o fogão.

Um peso familiar encosta nas suas costas, braços fortes o abraçando por trás enquanto a cabeça com um cabelo espetado e desarrumado com cheiro de shampoo de limão descansa em seu ombro. Um beijo é deixado no seu pescoço, e Killua sorri inconscientemente enquanto se vira para olhar seu parceiro nos olhos.

"Oi." Gon fala, quase em um sussurro. "Ei." Killua responde sorrindo calorosamente. Uma das mãos de Gon para em seu rosto, o moreno o beija e bebe seu sorriso como uma forma de dizer bom dia.

"Estamos fazendo panquecas!" Gon fala animadamente, Alluka está no balcão mexendo a massa, ela dá um sorriso e Killua a abraça, levantando a garota a alguns centímetros do chão."

"Nosso barulho te acordou irmão?" Ela o encara com um sorriso. "Bem, sim. Mas isso não importa, é bom acordar mais cedo, eu posso ajudar com o café da manhã dessa forma."

As mãos de Gon pegam o recipiente com massa e leva para a frigideira. "Você deveria dormir um pouco mais Killua, já que não conseguiu descansar cedo ontem." 

Killua pega os pratos e coloca em cima da mesa. "Nah, nem foi tão tarde assim." Ele responde, Alluka bate as mãos alegremente antes de voltar a ficar saltitante pela cozinha. "Irmão eu estava pensando em fazer um bolo de comemoração! Talvez chamar Leorio e Kurapika hm? Você acha que ele iria se assustar com muitas pessoas? Ele não é um garoto tímido mas…" Alluka está tão animada com isso que enche o peito de Killua com amor, ele não pode deixar de sorrir vendo a garota gesticulando animadamente sobre suas idéias, mas ele precisa acalmar os nervos de Alluka, ou ela pode nunca mais parar.

"Podemos chamar eles, eu acho que seria bom, Leorio e Kurapika já o viram então ele não deve ficar com vergonha deles, certo?" Killua fala pensando sobre, um barulho de confirmação vem de Gon enquanto ele se aproxima com o prato de panquecas, a panela de chocolate quente já está na mesa. "Eu acho uma ótima idéia chamá-los!" Gon fala antes de beijar a bochecha de Killua e se sentar.

Eles tomam café da manhã enquanto discutem alegremente sobre idéias de recepção que Alluka teve.

* * *

"Senhores, aqui está a documentação do Akira." A moça de coque alto e óculos fala enquanto entregam os papéis para o casal. "Meus parabéns e boa sorte aos dois." Ela fala com um sorriso. Gon olha para Killua sorrindo tão brilhante como o sol, e o platinado responde sorrindo tão intensamente quanto. "Obrigado!" Gon grita antes que ambos saiam desesperados e quase chorosos pela porta do escritório, onde do lado de fora um garotinho pequeno balança os pés enquanto fica sentado educadamente no banco de madeira, até que eventualmente perceba seus pais.

"Ei filho, pronto pra ir pra casa?" Killua pergunta para o garotinho de olhos castanhos, a mão de Gon aperta um pouco mais a de Killua, mas sequer dói. "Claro!" A voz infantil adocicada responde, pulando do banco e se jogando nos dois adultos, Akira tem um sorriso tão grande no rosto que tanto Killua quanto Gon sentem seu coração explodir em um sentimento que só pode ser reconhecido como amor e felicidade genuína.

Com a criança nos braços de Gon, eles caminham em direção ao carro.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu apenas necessitava escrever algo hoje, meu cérebro não me permite fazer capítulos de fanfics longas que estou planejando então tenho que me contentar com isso


End file.
